


Zenyatta likes to try things

by abo_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: He didn’t really know what he was getting into, you told him he didn’t have to, but he wanted to. Zenyatta, your sweet omnic boyfriend has downloaded an “Alpha rut” file.(Keep in mind that omnic/human couples are cannon and you better believe they would have "up-grades" for more intimate couples lol)





	

He didn’t really know what he was getting into, you told him he didn’t have to, but he wanted to. Zenyatta, your sweet omnic boyfriend has downloaded an “Alpha rut” file. It took awhile for it to kick in, it was supposed to be a “surprise” like everyone’s first rut but it took about a month for it to kick in. Luckily for the both of you some much needed hardware had already been installed to help you through your heats, and it ain’t no floppy disk, its a whole new kind of hard drive.

You were sitting down reading in a small loft off to the side or your apartment while Zenyatta mediated in the main room by an open window. The cool fall day had brought in a light rain, not enough to get the birds to stop chirping, but enough to bring that chill through the windows and walls. A small shiver runs down your spine, the only clean blanket was in the living room. Placing a marker in your book you stop to listen to the bird chirp before you get up. You wait and wait but you can’t hear them over some buzzing sound that was getting louder as you walked towards the main room.

“Zen, are you ok, your not overheating are you?” You don’t hear anything other than his fans working overtime until he moans, a long drawn out moan. ‘OOOOH’ it clicked, the file finally kicked in. 

“So, are you enjoying yourself?” You walk into the main rom to see Zenyatta trying to cool himself down.

“Uh- Ye-yes” Hes pumping his hand to a rhythm, and his hips rut out desperate for release.

“Well, I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me then” making eye contact before completely turning your back, you all but run to the bedroom after turning the corner. Shedding your clothes along the way for him to follow. You know he is right behind you, hes never been very fast but he’ll make it. You’re just about to the room when he pushes you roughly against a wall.

“My apologies, but I need you now!” Hes speaking right into your ear, his hands make their way into your undershirt to tug and tease at your nipples.

“Would you like me” he pauses“your Alpha to have you? Would you allow me to take my pleasure?” he purrs every damn word.

“Are your fans working properly?” You push your hips back against him.

“Yes!” he pushes your underwear down, and slips a finger into you. He knows exactly where to go and what to do. Slick is dripping from you in no time, all you can do is shiver, moan, and push your hips against his. He chuckles lightly before his fingers began to vibrate within you. Gasping and throwing you head back to rest on his shoulder.

“Do you like that?” he snakes his hand around the front of your throat, his thumb gently caressing you.

“Please, Zen I’m ready for you now!” You shove your hips back, but he doesn’t move an inch. Slowly he dragged his fingers out stopping to focus primarily on your favorite spot. He brings his metallic cock to line up with your entrance and pushes it in slowly until he’s fully inside of you.

Hes so fucking hot right now, his hands run up your body to grab at your chest and back at the front of your neck.

“Are you sure you’re ready for it?”

“YES!” and shit, your feet are no longer touching the ground, his hand around your neck pulls you against him while the other keeps you balanced on his hips. Your hands and legs fly behind you to grab onto him while he fucks you senseless. The hallway echos with your moans you hardly notice Zenyatta has fallen to his knees.

“On your knees, now!” obeying you fall on all fours, arching your back to push back against him.

“Yes, just like that, yes!” He leans over your body nuzzling against your neck.

“Do you like this, does it feel good?” you could feel his knot starting to build and your climax isn’t to far off.

“Please, Zenyatta, touch me!” you whine grabbing his hands and shoving them where you needed them most.

“I think I could do better than just thought..” and just like that, the hallway was filled with a golden light and you were floating in heaven.

The next thing you know you were laying down in bed, Zenyatta gently rubbing your lower back. You hum happily when he rubs the right spot.

“Was I to rough with you..?” he asked. He lays down beside you, his hand still on the small of your back.

“Nope, how do you feel?”

“Well..uuhh…” he leans slightly away from you and lifted the covers.

“My rut file seems to still be in effect.” he chuckled a bit towards the end.

“Well, I can help you with that”

**Author's Note:**

> Work posted here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/overwatch-x-reader
> 
> im to tired togo back and read this and find mistakes, so.. bye


End file.
